The Graffiti Wall
by xxLoveLifexx
Summary: When Tawni and Sonny discover CDC*hearts*SM on a graffiti wall. Tawni sets out to prove who it is about and who wrote it to Sonny. Will she succeed? Find out if you read it.


**The Graffiti Wall**

**A/N so this story just popped into my head and I mean actually just popped. I hope you all like it. Please review. I get these people favouriting my stories but they don't give me a review. I would like to give a shout out to TrinityFlower Of Memories whose stories are great and she left a lovely review on my other story. Thanks to all the other people who review. You will know who you are if you review...I hope lol. Anywho enough rambling from me, on with the story...**

* * *

Sonny and Tawni were off to the park to meet up with Nico and Grady. They had sparked up a new friendship as Tawni realised that Sonny wasn't too bad and that it was great that she was Sonny's idol.  
"Come on Tawni lets go past the graffiti wall." Sonny pleaded.  
"But why?"

"Because I think its art some of the images on there. And fans often write things about you and how you are so pretty." Sonny urged her friend with here greatest weakness.

"Oh pretty Tawni from Tawni Town. Lets go Wisconsin farm girl" Tawni grabbed Sonny's arm with great force and dragged her to their destination. Sonny began scanning the wall for anything new. A beautiful image of a woman caught her eye. She was drawing with so much detail, every feature defined.

"Look Tawni" Sonny pointed out the image to her friend. "You can tell from the detail that the artist is passionate about this woman. Maybe its two people in love"

"Yeah whatever. Look at this. Tawni Hart from So Random is so funny and PRETTY" Tawni screeched excited. "You see I knew it was a good idea to come to the wall." Tawni smiled at Sonny before going back to scanning the wall for other comments about her. Sonny shook her head and didn't bother to remind Tawni that it was her idea to come. Sonny continued to look at the wall before Tawni grabbed her arm.

"Look at this" Tawni pointed.

"What? Did someone else call you pretty?" Sonny then glanced at what Tawni was pointing at. Sonny had to double take on the lettering ahead of her. As stated in front of her very own eyes was 'CDC 3 SM'.

"We only know one person who refers to himself as CDC. Don't we?!?!" Tawni smirked.

"Chad Dylan Copper!" Sonny gasped.

"Exactly."

"But who is SM?" Sonny asked not taking her eyes off the wall.

"You did not just ask that. Check Out Sonny being an idiot." Tawni mimicked her Check It Out Girls sketch voice.

"What are you on about?" Sonny asked.

"SM?" Sonny looked at her with a blank face causing Tawni to roll her eyes. "Sonny Munroe. Ring any bells?"

"Who me? No, Chad does not have a crush on me" Sonny laughed, nervously.

"Yes he does and you have one on him too."

"No I don't! Anyone could have written that." Sonny spoke in her high pitched voice.

"Prove it!"

"Fine. Let's go back to the studio and I will ask him." Sonny began to storm back to the studio. Tawni closely followed her; she could not miss this for the world. Maybe for a pair of designer shoe at the mall but apart from that nothing. Or maybe washing her silky hair. Okay there were a few things she would miss it for but today she needed to see it as she had none of those things to do. On the way there Tawni dropped Nico a text telling him and Grady that Sonny and she would not be meeting them.

Once they arrived at the studio, Sonny marched straight to the set of McKenzie Falls. She didn't care if they were filming or not, all she cared about was proving Tawni wrong, for once. Even if part of her wanted Tawni to be right. Sonny had to admit that she had a small crush on Chad. Okay maybe not small, maybe a huge crush on Chad.

She walked through the stage door to find no-one was rehearsing. She headed straight for Chad's dressing room. When she arrived at his door she turned to Tawni who was close on heel.

"I will now prove the famous Tawni Hart wrong." Sonny smirked about to open Chad's door when Tawni tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me there was two things wrong with that sentence. I will let you guess the first one and the second thing is I'm never wrong. I'm Tawni Hart. Now your first mistake?" Sonny knew from Tawni face what she had done; she rolled her eyes before correcting her mistake.

"Sorry, I will now prove the famous and _pretty _Tawni Hart wrong. Which I will do by the way!" Sonny elaborated on the pretty. Tawni smiled.

Sonny didn't even bother to knock on Chad's door; he never did on her's so why should she on his.

"Chad?" She shouted as she walked in.

"Sonny? Blondie?" Chad looked shock but soon regained his posture. "Sonny I know you just can't get enough of me but really is there any need?" He smirked his oh-so famous smirk.

Sonny rolled her eyes at his ego. "Don't flatter yourself, Chad. I came here to prove Tawni wrong. That's all."

"Okay. How does this have anything to do with me?"

"Well if you shut you over used mouth, I will tell you."

"Gosh, someone's a ray of sunshine today." Chad added sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Tawni shouted. "Sorry but I can't wait to go look in the mirror and show my self as right…again." Sonny and Chad both rolled their eyes at Tawni's outburst.

"Right. Chad. You know the graffiti wall on the way to the park?" Chad nodded in response. "Well on that wall it now says CDC 3 SM. Now we all know that CDC is you but Tawni says that SM is me which is the first things I refuse to believe." Neither of the girls notice the sudden change in Chad's face as Sonny spoke.

"It so is Sonny." Tawni inserted.

"Well I think I would have to agree that the CDC is obviously me. As whom else has such great initials?! However you are the only SM I know." Chad frowned.

"TOLD YOU!" Tawni skipped about.

"No Tawni I had to prove that it wasn't true." Sonny turned back to Chad. "Fine it maybe me. But you didn't write it did you?" Sonny starred into Chad's eyes. Chad tore his eyes away from her beautiful chocolate coloured eyes. Chad knew if Sonny looked into his eyes for too long she would find out the truth and by the way she was acting she obviously couldn't handle the truth.

"Of course I didn't." Chad smirked.

"Oh yes. Tawni I'm right."

"No! That can't happen. Tawni Hart is never wrong."

"Well you are know"

"Well I think I should have a chance to prove that I'm right." Tawni smirked. She has the idea of all ideas.

"Fine!" Sonny sighed defeated. There was no point arguing with Tawni she would wear you down till you were defeated.

"Good. That was easy. Right Chad bring paper and a pen. Sonny bring, erm, yourself." Tawni started to exit from Chad dressing room. "Come on!" She shouted half way down the hallway. Chad and Sonny didn't need to be told twice. They glanced at each other and proceeded to follow Tawni.

Tawni led them back to the graffiti wall. She pointed the CDC 3 SM out to Chad who looked shocked she had managed to find it as the writing was rather small, he chose to say nothing as he didn't want Blondie to shout at him. She was rather scary when she wanted to be right.

"Tawni why are we back here. What does this prove?" Sonny asked as confused as Chad was, she was just braver to speak up about the matter. However no-one could find out Chad Dylan Cooper was afraid. Ever.

"Well not just to look at it, that's for sure." Tawni spoke.

"Then what?" Chad eventually spoke up.

"Well I know Chad wrote it but saying as he won't admit it and Sonny you're in denial. I have to prove it." Tawni looked at both of them in turn.

"How?" Sonny sighed. "And I'm not in denial!"

"Like this, and you so are. Chad would you please write on this piece of paper CDC 3 SM." Tawni instructed.

"But I didn't write it!" Chad moaned.

"Well then it doesn't matter if you write it or not because it won't match." Tawni said in her perky voice "I'm so smart and PRETTY"

Chad sighed and wrote down as instructed and then handed the piece of paper back to Tawni, reluctantly.

"Right now I will prove you wrong Sonny. The favourite part of our friendship."

Tawni held the piece of paper up against the wall so prove the lettering match. Everything from the curly on the C's to the heart in the middle. Sonny looked at the paper and then Chad completely gobsmacked.

"Now I'm right and PRETTY" Tawni skipped off back to the studio, proud of her accomplishment.

Sonny watched her go before transferring her attention to Chad.

"Um…" Sonny stammered, not sure what to say. Of course she thrilled that he felt the same as her but to find out this way was just so unusual, but nothing had been normal since she arrived in Hollywood.

"Sonny…I…" Chad was tripping over his own words which never happen. However he had never fallen so hard for a girl before. Chad Dylan Copper did not fall hard for girls they fell hard for him. However Sonny wasn't a regular girl, she was special and that's what confused him. "Oh what the hell. Sonny will you go out with me?"

Sonny didn't give Chad time for another breath as she replied "Yeah" so fast.

Chad walked over to Sonny and took her into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. It only last seconds but it meant the world to heartthrob Jerk and a farm girl from Wisconsin. Chad then looked into Sonny's eyes and said "Good, so you do love yourself a bit of the amazing Chad Dylan Copper then? I knew you couldn't resist me!"

"CHAD" Sonny screamed at his conceited behaviour and pushed him in his chest. However the kept hold of each others hands as the argued about him 'being amazing'.

**The ultimate test of a relationship is to disagree but to hold hands.**

**(Alexander Penney)**

The End

* * *

**If you enjoyed it or not please tell me but not too mean please. Please press the button below its like Christmas to me.**


End file.
